Xenogears Walkthrough/Page 6
Babbling About Babylon 'Section Briefing' This doesn't look good, folks. As a result of the growing mystery surrounding all of these INTERESTING people, they will soon find themselves exploring the depths of long forgotten ruins to uncover answers. This special (no, not "special") report will keep you at home up to date with the latest on the discoveries, at the Tower Of Babel. Greg, what can you tell our attentive readers about the drama which is SURE to ensue? Well Janet, it's certainly going to be a difficult journey for the small band of adventurers now known the world around as the "Seekers Of Babel", filled with tears and triumphs of all kinds. Emotions, WILL run high, and any number of sparks can set them off, and I tell you Jan, we'll see all kinds. Once they reach the tower, it's anyone's guess, it really is. Thank you Greg, for that charming insight on our top story. Everyone, please rest assured, that we will be keeping you updated as SOON as there is more to report. In case the world continues spinning after that unprecedented excursion into the Tower Of Babel, here's Matt, with sports. Matt? ... WHAT?!?! OH!... I think he just yelled at me... ... I CAN BARELY HEAR YOU JAN! Uh... Oh-uhh -ahem- WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO REPORT FROM THE GAMES, MATT?! ... SHIT! THE GAMES, RIGHT! THE GAMES ARE ABSOLUTELY GREAT THIS YEAR, JANET. IT'S THE CHAMPIONSHIP FINALS AND IT LOOKS LIKE AVEH IS THE STRONG BET SO PUT YOUR MONEY DOWN!! H&S HAS NEVER BEEN PLAYED LIKE THIS BEFORE IT'S JUST AMAZING JAN YOU REALLY HAVE TO BE HERE. THE EXCITEMENT IS JUST SO THICK HERE AND IT'S GONE UP WITH THE RECENT ANNOUNCEMENT -HUFFF- THAT THE CHAMPION'S PRIZE WILL BE INCREASED -HUFFF- TO 50 H&S BADGES -HUFFF- AND THE AIR IS JUST SO THIN HERE JAN -HUFFF- AND I'M HAVING A HARD TIME BREATHING I'M SO EXCITED -HUFFF- AAAAAAAAAND THANK YOU FOR YOUR REPORT MATT, BYE-BYE NOW GOOD LUCK!... Remember to remain vigilant readers, as we continue to cover the journey, into the heart, of Babel. --Janet Granite, The Associated Press. Photos by --BlackAlbedo (talk) 05:11, August 27, 2012 (UTC) 'Facing The Gauntlet' What's all this about the Tower of Babel you ask? Guess you'll just have to find out. There's a good reason this page is dedicated to it. Not because it's incredibly long and difficult, because it's not (some might have difficulty at some parts that require precise jumping...), but it is very much a major piece of the plot which we'll get to in a few minutes. Right now, you'll want to be making a side-stop to get Billy a cool new weapon. Return to the Orphanage and go to that special bookshelf again in the N room. Inspect it (this is the room Billy remembers being touched in by Bishop Stone, hence the dialogue when you inspect it), then push against the resilient bookshelf from the S to the N to open the secret closet. Push past repressed memories to the chest and open it to receive a B&J M686 GUN and though it doesn't say, some B&JM686AAMMO (that's not a typo, it's spelled just like that). Get back on the Yggdrasil and if you like, get some precautions at the stores onboard. You can get more ammo for Billy's Gear and for himself (definitely get the G-M686A AMMO for Renmazuo's new handgun), you can restock on items, and you can upgrade Renmazuo's Frame by 1,200 HP. Remember, the Gear shop is N of the hallway and Ol' Maison's shop is S of the hallway. Go back to the Ethos HQ when you're ready to move on (NW of Orphanage and Tower of Babel). Once in the HQ, go N through the golden gates, then W through that door to the hallway we were in last time. Here you'll have to fight some Assassins of some kind. The weird ones with the claws look like Jigsaw mixed with Wolverine. Anyway, kill 'em all with your superior playable character skills, then go W until you see the open door to the S stairwell. Go S into it and down the stairs. You'll have another battle here. After that, go W and through the first N door, then up the stairs. In this room, open the bag to find a [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98958txVSrE|'GOLD NUGGET'], then go to the S room to find 2 chests with an AQUASOL DX and a SEAL AR. Go back down to the basement hallway.